


snowflakes

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [26]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Snow Angels, Stiles and Derek have a little girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he finally got Laura to calm down, she looked up at him with those big, blue eyes he could never say no to and asked, “Why does the snowflakes not look like the ones on the fireplace?”</p><p>She’s upset about snow? Stiles thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of the [30 Days of Writing Challenge](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/post/114519393799/blahblahwritingblah-hawkwardeye-using-the).

A shrill scream yanked Stiles out of the dream (and it was a _good_ dream too). Heart pounding, he grabbed for the bat underneath the bed. The gun was locked up in the safe, too far away. He ran to the bedroom door and found Laura standing there, holding her blankie and blubbering something unintelligible. He leaned down, scooped her up, and kissed her forehead, trying to shush her because Derek was still asleep. For someone with supernatural senses, he sure could sleep through just about anything.

He walked them into the living room and sat down to rock her, trying to get her to calm down. She must have had a nightmare. She was deathly afraid of the garbage man and he made his way into her dreams more often than not. When his dad finally got her to fess up to what was plaguing her, he told Stiles with a grin.

 _Like father like daughter_ , he’d said, and when Stiles looked at him with utter bafflement, he reminded his son that he used to be afraid of the mailman. Stiles can’t be sure if he blocked that memory out from sheer embarrassment or if he was too young to remember. But he thinks that for his daughter, it’s more of the noise as she hasn’t quite mastered the ability to block out loud sounds. Derek assured him that she would, but it takes time, and she’s only 4. The loud sounds thing didn’t just apply to the garbage man either. They’d had a very interesting conversation about the sounds coming from Pop and Daddy’s room about six months earlier.

When he finally got Laura to calm down, she looked up at him with those big, blue eyes he could never say no to and asked, “Why does the snowflakes not look like the ones on the fireplace?”

 _She’s upset about snow?_ Stiles thought.

“Sweet pea, it does look like the snow on the fireplace, but only when you make it look _really_ big,” he said as sweetly as he could.

She knit her brows just like Derek and her bottom lip jutted out. “But why?”

He would have to tread lightly here because she hated not knowing, and would throw a fit at the drop of a hat if she didn’t know. She was as bad as he was with that. “You know what, baby,” he said, stroking her hair. “I don’t really know, but I bet Aunt Lydia does. It’s too early to call her now, but we can call her later if you like.”

Laura squinted at him, taking a few seconds to mull it over, then nodded. “Okay, Daddy.”

She looked like she wanted to say something else though. “What is it?”

“Well, could we go make snow angels?” she asked. She had the puppy dog face mastered, and he was a goner.

Stiles sighed, then grinned wolfishly. “Okay, but we have to go wake up Pop.”

She giggled and broke free of him to run into their bedroom and poke Derek awake. Stiles cackled when he heard Derek grumble all the way from living room. He didn’t look amused, but Stiles knew that he was happy, even at being woken up at 5:30 in the morning.

They had a family. What more could they ask for?  


End file.
